nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Goombella
Goombella is a is a very smart and sassy female Goomba from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. A second-year co-ed student studying archaeology at the University of Goom"Goombella: A cute University of Goom co-ed in her second year of an archaeology major." Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door instruction manual, page 7., she is the first companion to join Mario on his quest. She provides tattle information to Mario about his location or the character who stands in front of him all throughout the game. She wears a helmet with a light and a matching shirt with a red scarf. Goombella's name might be a portmanteau between "Goomba" and the female name "Bella", short for "Isabella". It may also be a reference to portobella mushrooms. Also, "bella" is an existing adjective in Spanish and Italian, meaning "beautiful" and "good appealing", respectively. History ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' When Mario arrives at Rogueport at the beginning of the game, he sees a Goomba girl being attacked by Lord Crump. Mario helps her and defeats Lord Crump. Goombella, a second-year student at the University of Goom, thanks Mario, kisses him, and joins his party. She possesses very similar abilities to Goombario from the original Paper Mario, as they have almost identical moves in battle and on the field. Her Tattle ability gives the player mostly helpful information on places, people, enemies, etc. Like Goombario's summaries, Goombella inserts her own little opinions in her descriptions, some of which are humorous. For example, she shows signs of resentment upon reading the "underlings of underlings" comment her book says regarding Goombas, comments about being jealous of a Paragoomba's wings, and points out that it's nice to have access to a bathroom now and then (that's a field-only one, stated in the Glitz Pit's major league locker room, where the bathroom is always occupied). Also in the final chapter near the last two rooms, she stops helping because she can't think of anything else to say. Goombella also has a tendency to break the fourth wall. For example, in Glitzville, she mentions how far Cheep-Cheeps have come since Super Mario Bros., and in Twilight Town she says that if there weren't people like the gatekeeper in every town, games would be beaten too easily. At both times, she stops abruptly after she says the comment, seeming to point out that game characters know about the fourth wall, but aren't supposed to talk about it. At the end of the game, Goombella writes an e-mail to Mario, explaining what happened with herself and her friends. She starts to tell Mario something else, but then changes her mind and keeps her secret. Goombella becomes Professor Frankly's assistant at the end. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Goombella appears as a Catch Card won by completing the Duel of 100 in Sammer's Kingdom. She also appears very briefly during the intro, where she and all the other partners from the previous Paper Mario titles can be seen in a photograph at the Mario Bros.' House. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Though she doesn't appear in the game, Goombella is mentioned in Paper Mario: Sticker Star when Mario searches the junk yard in Shy Guy Jungle before clearing it with a vacuum or goat thing. He can find a paper written by her. She has been researching the Chomp Ruins during the events of the game, but isn't seen in the ruins nor anywhere else in the game, presuming she had finished the research or left the paper behind. The paper says: "Observations on the Ancient Civilization of the Chomp Ruins" ''University of Goom ''Goombella ''Super Smash Bros. series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Goombella appears as a trophy. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Goombella returns as a trophy in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Goombella's shoes in her trophy have a different appearance than they do in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario. Personality Goombella is shown to be loyal to Mario as well as having street smarts regarding Rogueport, as well as peppy. She also at times can be very sarcastic, as when encountering three Goombas in the sewers who gave her unwanted attention, she mentions that it's "so sweet" that they thought of her to the extent of "totally barfing" in an attempt at refusing them. Her dialogue in the English version indicates she is a valley girl. Quotes *"You aren't going anywhere, Mr. Stinker!" *"Hey! What do you want?!? Get away from me, freak!!!" *"Never! I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!" *"N–No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream! Really!" *"Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!" *"Battle time, Mister Man! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK? Don't sweat the details. Just jump on him and hit him with your hammer!" *''"Sweet! You KNOW that hurt! Wow, I gotta say, you're tougher than you look. Keep it up and you'll beat him in no time!" *"''You've got him on the ropes! C'mon! Keep whaling on him!" *"You did it! You did it! YESSS! And you got Star Points!!!" *"Yeah, I bet you know, but you get these things called Star Points when you win battles. When you get 100 points, you'll go up a level. Don't forget that, OK?" *"Quick! This way!" *"Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of here, what do you say?" *"Wow, Mister! You...totally saved me! Thanks! I have just GOT to give you a little reward!" *"My name's Goombella. I'm a student at the University of Goom. Nice to meet ya!" *"So, uh... Who are you?" *"...Mario? Wait, you mean, like, that famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here!" Attacks and stats Trivia *Goombella makes a cameo in the Nintendo Monopoly board game in screenshots only. *Even if she is Normal Rank when Mario fights Doopliss, Goombella can still use Multibonk, despite not learning it until she is at Super Rank. *Goombella's Japanese name, クリスチーヌ, is used as one of the wrong answers in Chuck Quizmo's first question in the Japanese version of Paper Mario. Its English equivalent is "Goombette", a name later used for a female Goomba character in Super Mario Odyssey. References Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario series partners Category:Sidekicks Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Playable characters Category:Goombas Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Mario allies